superheroesfanbasewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Superheroes Fan Base Wiki:Rules/Content
Content Ratings For more information of how to properly rate content, see here. Pictures Pictures, as well as other forms of media, should not contain any questionable content, including nudity, excessive blood, or gruesome injuries. They should also not encourage illegal activity, condone crime, terrorism, or alcohol and drug use, or contain profanity. Finally, pictures can only contain minor romantic content; any picture that has sexually suggestive themes is subject to deletion. If you want to use a picture that you did not create, please ask for permission to use it. If you don't get permission don't use it. Just crediting someone else is not ok. If someone has stolen your content, please contact an administrator instead of trying to solve the issue yourself by removing the picture. Do not take justice into your own hands. Discrimination Please be open to all users and treat them equally. Under no circumstances should you use derogatory speech against a certain gender, sex, race, religion, ethnicity, or sexual orientation, attempt to convert others to a certain religion, or argue with others about political ideologies. This applies both in conversation with users and in series. Language Please only use English on the wiki, both in content and elsewhere. The only exception is if there is a character in a show who is supposed to be speaking another language, in which case the non-English should account for no more than around 20 percent of the total text. The same goes for chat, using non-English phrases is fine but you cannot type out whole sentences in another language. User Pages and Personal Information Your user page is a place for you to display a personal profile, keep track of your stories and friends, and give the community a little bit about yourself. Series should not be posted on your user page. Personal information, including but not limited to name, street address, email address, age, city, state, school name, and phone numbers, is strictly prohibited on this wiki. Listing what country you live in is allowed. Additionally, do not list your Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or other social media accounts on your user page. Lastly, do not post any pictures of yourself anywhere on the wiki, and for convenience, do not post any pictures of non-celebrities either. Reveal personal information to other users through private chat at your own discretion. Disclosing the personal information that others have given you, also known as outing, warrants an immediate and permanent block. Copied Content Content that has obviously been copied from another source will be removed. Similarly, you cannot add episodes or create a sequel for a series without the permission of the owner of said series. Lastly, you must obtain permission from the owner of a series in order to make a crossover with it. As a side note, any episode named "Pilot" should contain information in the title of the page indicating what series it belongs to; this is because many first episodes of series are titled "Pilot". This rule also applies to season finales.